(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-[(3- or 4-benzoylphenyl)-lower-alkyl]-[(CH.sub.2).sub.n --N.dbd.B]-substituted-piperidines and analogs thereof, useful as anti-asthmatic, anti-allergic, anti-cholinergic, bronchodilator and anti-inflammatory agents; to certain 1-[.alpha.-(3-or 4-benzoylphenyl)-lower-alkanoyl]-[(CH.sub.2).sub.n --N.dbd.B]-substituted-piperidines, useful as intermediates for the preparation of the former, certain species of the former also being useful as analgesics and certain species of the latter being useful also as anti-inflammatory agents; and to certain 1-[(3- or 4-halophenyl)-lower-alkyl]-[(CH.sub.2) n--N.dbd.B]-substituted-piperidine which are also useful as intermediates for preparing the final products.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,508,391 discloses certain 1-[(3-benzoylphenyl)-lower-alkyl]piperidines, which are either unsubstituted in the piperidine ring or which are substituted by various hydrocarbon groups and which are disclosed as being useful as anti-inflammatory agents.
French Pat. No. 1,549,342, delivre Nov. 4, 1968, discloses certain 4-(benzoylphenylmethyl)morpholines useful as anti-inflammatory and anti-diabetic agents.
However, compounds of the 1-[(3- or 4-benzoylphenyl)-lower-alkyl]piperidine class substituted in the piperidine ring by basic, i.e. amine, functions are unknown. Moreover, the use of compounds of this general class as anti-asthmatics, anti-allergics, anti-cholinergics and bronchodilators likewise appears to be novel.